


XOXO

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Gossip Girl, The OC
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Vampire AU, Werewolf AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 15:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12172005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: In this crossover, the characters from The OC are vampires and the characters from Gossip Girl are werewolves. Oh, the shenanigans they'll get into!





	1. Chapter 1

When Ryan met with the public defender, he seemed nice enough. He complimented Ryan’s test scores, encouraged him to dream big. 

Ryan told Sandy flatly that he didn’t have a future. It would be a waste for someone like him to have dreams. 

Sandy grabbed his arm. He had a much stronger grip than Ryan had expected. “You really believe that there’s nothing bigger for you than stealing cars?”

Ryan shrugged. 

Of all the reactions he’d expected Sandy to have, he definitely hadn’t anticipated him opening his mouth to reveal fangs. As he felt Sandy bite into his neck, Ryan started to feel faint and soon he lost consciousness. 

 

 

 

Ryan opened his eyes. He didn’t have blurry vision or a headache or any of the things you would expect after losing consciousness. In fact, he felt better physically than he ever had before. His senses were all stronger than they’d ever been. He could see every detail of the gawky, curly-haired, pajama-clad kid staring at him. 

“Wow, you’re super-handsome.” 

Ryan furrowed his eyebrows. “Uh, thanks,” he said. He looked around the decadently furnished pool house. For the most part, it was a picturesque pool house, but one detail stuck out. “What’s the point of glass walls if you’re going to paint them black?”

“We’re not big fans of letting in the sun,” Seth told him. 

Ryan had a lot of questions, but all he could think about was the glass of thick red liquid in Seth’s hand. He grabbed it and drained it without a second thought. He couldn’t help himself, he’d never felt such a strong need to consume something. When it was drained, he ran his tongue over the inside of his mouth and felt fangs.

“Is this what I think it is?” Ryan asked Seth, nodding down at the glass. 

“Yup,” Seth said. “I mean, unless you think it’s cranberry juice in which case, no. It’s blood. But, not human blood. We’re not evil or anything. I’m Seth, by the way.” 

“I’m Ryan,” he said. After a pause, he said, “I feel like there’s no logical answer to this question, but…. why did you guys turn me into a vampire?”

“My dad said you seemed lost, like you needed direction in life,” Seth said. “I mean, not life, exactly…”

Ryan nodded along with his words.

“You can go if you want to. We’re not, like, keeping you here,” Seth told him. “But, if you stay, we could play video games.”

“Okay,” Ryan said with a nod. 

 

 

“I’ve never actually completed Rainbow Road before,” Ryan told Seth. “I always fall off the edge.” 

Seth smiled at him and said, “Heightened senses and reflexes. They come in handy.” 

Sandy walked in. “Hey, Ryan,” he said. “How are you feeling?”

“Good,” Ryan told him. “Amazing, actually.”

“I’m really glad to hear that,” Sandy told him. He shook his head a little at the game on the screen. “You know, the sun is down now. You should actually go outside.”

Seth groaned. 

“Come on. Ryan hasn’t seen the neighborhood,” Sandy said. 

Seth sighed as he stood up.

 

 

“There’s literally nothing exciting about this place at all,” Seth told Ryan as they walked down the driveway. “So we can just walk to the butcher’s, get a pint of blood and come right back here to play video games.”

“Fine with me,” Ryan said. That certainly wasn’t as exciting as he imagined vampire life would be, but a little boring stability didn’t sound half bad and he liked how much Seth wanted to hang out with him. 

When they turned the corner, Ryan stopped in his tracks at the sight of a beautiful, slender woman.

She turned and smiled at him as she brushed her hair out of her face. “Who are you?”

She was clearly only speaking to Ryan, which caused Seth to roll his eyes. 

“Ryan,” he told her with a little smile.

“I’m Marissa,” she said. “Marissa Cooper.” 

“Nice to meet you, Marissa Cooper,” Ryan said. He wasn’t sure if this was the most beautiful woman he’d seen or it was just his heightened vampire feelings going into overdrive, but either way he was transfixed. 

“You’re new,” Marissa observed, running her thumb over the fresh bite mark on Ryan’s neck. She stuck her thumb in her mouth and sucked on the tiny bit of Ryan’s blood on it. 

“Hey, Coop!” Summer bounced down the driveway and grinned when she noticed the way that Marissa and Ryan were looking at each other. “Who’s your new friend?” 

“This is Ryan,” Marissa told her.

Seth wanted to make a huffy comment about how no one was acknowledging him, but he was too busy staring at Summer, dumbstruck like he always was around her.

“Well, you should invite him to the party,” Summer said, nudging her.

“We’d love to come to a party,” Ryan said. Seth appreciated the ‘we’ more than he could express. 

“Cool,” Summer said. She looked back and flashed a smile at both boys before getting in the passenger seat of Marissa’s car.

“Summer Roberts just said ‘cool’ to me,” Seth whispered to Ryan. “I mean, it was maybe mostly to you, but sort of to me too.”

“Yeah,” Ryan told him. “Now let’s go to this party.”

“Okay, yeah, I’ll just get in a car with Summer Roberts and go to a party with her. That’s not a big deal,” Seth stammered nervously. 

Ryan patted his back encouragingly before climbing into the backseat of the car. Seth let out a breath and then hurried into the car, mostly out of genuine fear they would forget him and drive off if he didn’t hop in soon. 

As Marissa started driving, she said, “Get this. We’re going to a werewolf party.”

“What?!” Seth asked with alarm. 

Summer snorted. “Are you scared of werewolves?”

“What?” Seth asked, deflating. “No. I’m not-- I’m not scared of anything.”

Summer laughed and turned away from him. “Good,” she said. “I can’t wait. It’s going to be so exciting.” She slipped out of her heels and put her bare feet up on the dashboard. Seth stared at them as they drove. 

“Do you go to werewolf parties a lot?” Ryan asked. 

“This would be the first one,” Marissa told them. “But, Summer met this very cool, very cute werewolf guy and he said that she should stop by.”

“Oh, that’s great,” Seth murmured through gritted teeth.

“What was his name, Summer? It was something weird, right?”

“Chuck Bass,” Summer said, grinning. “He’s very cute.”

“Oh, hey, I have a question. I feel like no one’s mentioned this: is he cute?” Seth asked. 

Ryan elbowed him gently and shook his head. 

Marissa laughed and turned up her music as she drove.


	2. Spin the Bottle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Chuck Bass' party, the gang plays spin-the-bottle.

Marissa pulled up to a beach house. The party was clearly in full swing. The driveway and street outside were lined with haphazardly parked cars and they could hear music blasting from inside the house.

As they headed to the door, Seth muttered, “I can’t believe we’re voluntarily entering a house full of werewolves.”

“You so do not have to come,” Marissa told him without looking back at him.

“No. I should. In case you ladies need protecting,” Seth said. He cringed at the audible laughter from both girls.

Ryan attempted to walk inside the open door of the house, but found that he couldn’t. 

Seth put a hand on his back. “We need to be invited, remember?”

A kid in a bright sweater vest walked over to the door and grinned at Summer. “Hello, my beautiful vampiress,” he said. “Come in.” He turned to Marissa and added, “You can come in as well, of course.” 

Chuck flicked his eyes over Ryan and Seth and smiled smugly, enjoying the power. “And who are your friends?”

“Oh, Seth is not my friend he’s just Marissa’s neighbor,” Summer said.

“Sounds like you’re not competition. Come in,” Chuck said.

Seth grudgingly walked in. 

Marissa grabbed Chuck’s arm and pouted at him. “Will you let Ryan in too? Please?”

Ryan crossed his arms and waited. He wanted to keep hanging out with Marissa, but he was already sick of this guy’s shit and ready to walk away if he tried to mess with him.

“Fine. Come in,” Chuck said. 

He led them to the center of the room, where three couches were positioned in a circle. “This is my dear friend Nathaniel. And that’s Serena and Blair,” Chuck said. 

Ryan gave some polite nods as he took a seat. Marissa and Seth sat down on either side of him. Summer sat close to Chuck, who started pouring her a glass of champagne. Seth watched them, jaw tight. 

Blair watched as Chuck finished pouring Summer her glass, then draped an arm around her.

“I’ll take that,” she said, grabbing the bottle. She flashed Ryan a smile and asked, “Would you like some?”

“Sure,” he said politely. “We’ll all take some.” 

Marissa scooted closer to Ryan and gave Blair a warning look. After Blair finished pouring glasses for everyone, she raised a glass and said, “Well, cheers to new, fanged friends.” 

Serena gulped down her champagne in one long chug. She set the glass down and said, “I’m bored.”

“Well, you know what we could do,” Chuck said. He picked up the empty champagne bottle and set it on its side. “It’s a classic for a reason.” 

“Yeah, I guess I wouldn’t mind playing spin-the-bottle,” Seth said, as his eyes darted from one incredibly beautiful girl to another. “Like, if that’s what everyone wants to do. That’s cool with me.”

“Whatever,” Serena said. “I guess I’ll go first.” She spun the bottle and it landed on Blair. “Come here, you,” she said, putting a hand on Blair’s arm.

Blair leaned in and gently kissed her. After a second, she got more aggressive. Serena kissed her back just as aggressively.

“There aren’t words strong enough for how long overdue this is,” Chuck said as he watched.

When Serena and Blair finally pulled away from each other, Chuck said, “You. Non-threatening one. You can go next.”

Seth scowled when he realized that was clearly meant for him. He tried to ignore the comment and focus on the fact that for once in his life he was at a cool party and about to make out with an unbelievably beautiful person. 

He spun the bottle and closed his eyes, wishing with every fiber of his being that it would land on Summer. He felt tingles at the idea that all of his dreams were about to come true. When he opened his eyes and saw that the bottle had landed on Marissa, he sighed and said, “Oh.”

Marissa rolled her eyes. “Yeah, I’m not thrilled either, Cohen.” She leaned forward and gave him a quick peck on the lips. 

“Lame,” Chuck said, rolling his eyes. He grabbed the bottle and said, “My turn.” 

When it landed on Ryan, Summer laughed and said, “Re-do.”

Blair shook her head. “If it counted when Serena landed on me, then this counts too.”

Chuck ran his eyes over Ryan appreciatively. “Agreed,” he said. “We have to respect the legitimacy of the game.” He leaned forward and ran a hand through Ryan’s hair. “What did you say your name was, vampire boy?”

“Ryan,” he said. 

“I’m Chuck Bass. Nice to make your acquaintance,” he said in a low voice, leaning in. He brushed their lips together, lightly at first so he wouldn’t scare Ryan off too much.

Ryan had never kissed a guy before and he’d definitely never kissed a werewolf before. Neither of those things bothered him as much as the knowledge that this particular male werewolf was a smug, rich douchebag. But, he lightly kissed back. 

Chuck pulled away and smiled. “You’re a great kisser, Ryan.” When Ryan didn’t return the compliment, Chuck sighed, only mildly disappointed. He nudged Nate and said, “Your turn, Nathaniel.” 

Nate spun the bottle and it landed on Summer. 

“I’m going to go…” Seth trailed off when he realized no one was paying attention to him. He stood up and walked away. 

Nate kissed Summer, who happily kissed back until Chuck pulled on Nate’s shirt collar and said, “I think that’s enough of that.” 

Ryan stood up and followed Seth. “Hey, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m just watching my dream girl get passed around by a bunch of handsome werewolves,” Seth muttered. 

“It’s just a game,” Ryan said.

“Easy for you to say. Everyone wants to kiss you. Chuck Bass was practically humping your leg,” Seth said.

Ryan raised an eyebrow. “Do you want Chuck Bass to want to kiss you?” 

“No, I’m just saying I… I’d like someone to want to kiss me,” Seth murmured. “I don’t like being the only 5 in a group of 10s.”

“You’re not,” Ryan said with a laugh. 

“That’s nice of you to say,” Seth mumbled.

“I mean it,” Ryan said. “Here.” He put both hands on Seth’s shoulders, then leaned in and gave him a quick kiss. “Feel better?”

Seth smiled. “Yes.” His grin widened. “Chuck Bass was right, Ryan, you are a good kisser.”

Ryan laughed and rubbed Seth’s back. “Come on. Let’s rejoin the group. I thought they were actually kind of fun.”

Seth raised an eyebrow and said, “You mean that Marissa’s kind of fun.” He playfully pinched Ryan’s arm and said, “You like her.”

“Shut up. We’re not in grade school,” Ryan said with a little smile as he and Seth walked back to the couches.


End file.
